


Цепной пес короны (Royal Chain Dog)

by Manokanaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: История романа двух военнопленных офицеров, познакомившихся в заключении, во время наполеоновских войн.
A story about an affear between two officers, taken as prisoners of war during the Napoleonic wars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Написано в мае 2012 года для драббл-феста "This is War", соответственно сюжет полностью продиктован заявкой.  
> От себя добавлю - захотелось внести изрядное разнообразие и запихнуть сюда столько, сколько вообще лезло в такой маленький текст. По утрамбовке - просто чемпион.

Цепной пес Короны

 

_– Смею надеяться, месье, что вы и ваши друзья не доставите нам неприятностей, – говорит один из французских офицеров._  
Николас О’Брайен охотно кивает. Никаких неприятностей. Ник – везунчик, попадись он лягушатникам два года назад в бытность свою капером, уже болтался бы в петле, однако волею судьбы и стечением обстоятельств ныне он – лейтенант флота Его Величества, военнопленный, и отношение к нему и двум его товарищам настолько уважительное, насколько это вообще возможно после того, как их корабль был захвачен французами. Даже рану ему лягушачий док залатал весьма недурственно.

 

_– Капитан, Уильям Хант, – произносит высокий мужчина, его длинные черные волосы собраны в хвост. – Предпочел бы познакомиться с вами, господа, при других обстоятельствах._  
Капитан Хант появляется в их компании на третьей неделе плавания в качестве пленных, после захода корабля в порт. Сам он говорит, что умудрился сбежать с другой посудины, но пока прятался в доках, снова попался. О’Брайен не очень-то верит в эту историю. Возможно потому, что ему доподлинно известно, что этого возмутительно красивого мужчину лет тридцати пяти зовут Уильям Картрайт, и он – полковник. А помимо этого, настоящий мерзавец. До того, как Николас подался в каперы, он был бандитом, и вот тогда эта злобная ищейка попортила ему много крови.   
Картрайт смотрит на него, и у О’Брайена не остается сомнений в том, что его тоже узнали, в конце концов шесть лет назад, полковник обещал его вздернуть. Сейчас они вынуждены делить каюту, два пленных офицера, джентльмены, правда, только один из них – по рождению.

 

_– Я ведь могу надеяться на ваше молчание, лейтенант О’Брайен? – спрашивает его Картрайт, убедившись, что их некому услышать. – Разумеется, вы так же можете рассчитывать на моё._  
«Конечно, можешь», думает Николас – закончить жизнь на одной рее с «цербером Короны» ему не хочется. А ещё ему интересно – интересно, что у полковника на уме, но ещё больше О’Брайену интересен сам Уильям Картрайт. Лейтенант помнит, как впервые увидел мерзавца шесть лет назад. Нику было двадцать, и он глаз не мог отвести от красавца с лицом, словно выточенным из камня, джентльмена с хищной кошачьей грацией, который, тем не менее, был силен как бык. Потом О’Брайен узнал, что этот человек безжалостен, умен, хитер и коварен, хотя в некотором роде честен и даже благороден. Скажи кто Николасу, что через несколько лет им придется проводить дни в компании друг друга, не поверил бы. Это опьяняло. Красавчик Ник никогда не скрывал того, что его интересы касаются не только прекрасных дам, но и их кавалеров. Шесть лет назад он боялся Картрайта, но не мог не желать. Будь Николас сейчас одним из французских офицеров, у него точно не достало бы благородства держать руки при себе с таким пленником.

 

_– Лейтенант, вы же джентльмен, а ведете себя как малое дитя! – в сердцах восклицает Картрайт, после того, как несмотря на его уговоры О’Брайен пытается доказать, что может сам держать ложку._  
Держать то он её может, но руки его трясутся и в рот он попасть не в состоянии.  
Уильяму виднее. Теперь Ник знает, что у полковника в Англии двое детей, и присматривает за ними мать Картрайта, жену тот похоронил два года назад.  
Близкое знакомство с Уильямом Картрайтом не только опьяняет, но и удивляет. Капитан Хант плывет с ними уже неделю, и теперь Николас находит, что у Уильяма прекрасное чувство юмора, а ещё он – замечательный собеседник, когда не хочет перегрызть тебе горло. О’Брайену кажется, что за всю жизнь он не говорил больше, чем в эти дни со своим бывшим врагом. Он готов говорить с Картрайтом вечность.  
Ах, да, такой скромной мальчишеской улыбки ни у кого, кроме Уильяма, тоже нет.   
Три дня назад вроде бы заживающая рана О’Брайена воспалилась, появился жар. Конечно, док-лягушатник о нем позаботился, но Николасу требовался уход, а рук у врача на всех не хватало. За лейтенантом вызвался ухаживать Картрайт, лучшей сиделки пожелать было невозможно.   
Все эти дни полковник спит рядом, и иногда, просыпаясь ночью, Николас видит его лицо, возмутительно привлекательное лицо для такого мерзавца, но он уже не может думать о Уильяме как о мерзавце.   
Весь последний день штормило, и хотя обычно качка была естественным состоянием для О’Брайена, слабость сыграла с ним злую шутку, и вот уже грозный Уильям Картрайт помогает лейтенанту управляться с тазиком. Ближе к вечеру качка стихает, Николас и Уильям измотаны – штормом, тазом, жалобами на жизнь других офицеров. Картрайт сидит на койке О’Брайена, привалившись к стене, Николас в свою очередь пытается устроится поудобнее, привалившись к Уильяму. Сегодня ему значительно лучше, но прошедший шторм продлевает его статус больного. Его взгляд падает на губы полковника, и он не может противиться соблазну – запускает руку в давно не мытые длинные черные волосы и притягивает мужчину к себе, прижимается губами в поцелуе слишком страстном для человека в бреду. На мгновение Картрайт просто застывает, а потом отвечает ему.

 

_Тот поцелуй, как некая пограничная линия – после него отношения меняются._  
У их невольных соседей нет оснований называть капитана Ханта и лейтенанта О’Брайена любовниками, но возлюбленными с некоторой натяжкой их назвать можно – они всегда вместе, говорят вроде бы ни о чем, но главное, иногда они могут просто сидеть рядом часами, не произнося ни слова. И им хорошо. Есть и случайные жесты – вот О’Брайен поправляет прядку черных волос, упавшую на лицо друга, вот Хант делает лейтенанту перевязку, и руки его слишком нежны, почти вызывающе.  
Попутчики их не осуждают. В принципе нечего здесь осуждать, или всё-таки есть?  
Однажды вечером Картрайт подсаживается к О’Брайену, и тот замечает в глазах Уильяма прежний хищный блеск.  
\- У тебя ведь есть друзья в Сантандере? – спрашивает полковник, хотя знает ответ. – Это наша следующая остановка, последняя перед тем, как мы будем во Франции.  
– И?  
– Мне хотелось бы покинуть судно, что не будет сложно, но мне нужно как можно быстрее добраться до Лондона с надежными людьми, - продолжает Уильям. – Эти порты – твоя территория, О’Брайен. Ты со мной? Это нужно Англии.  
Это не неожиданно для Николаса, что-то в этом роде он подозревал с самого начала - шпион, которого, скорее всего, ищут на дорогах Испании и Португалии, с комфортом путешествует в качестве военнопленного под флагом Франции. Ведет свои игры. Но не могло же всё быть игрой? Так играть невозможно. Или человек, в которого Николас влюбился без памяти, был лишь маской расчетливого мерзавца?  
– Удобно иметь такого друга как я, правда? – несколько язвительнее чем планировал спрашивает О’Брайен.  
– Удобно, – спокойно соглашается Картрайт. – Только не делай вид, что тебе нужно всё обдумать. Настроения лягушатников переменчивы, сегодня ты с ними обедаешь, а завтра они вздернут тебя. Я знаю, каков ты. Я помню. Ты не упустишь шанса вырваться на свободу.  
Николас оценивающе смотрит на полковника, и, наконец, тот не выдерживает, что-то смягчается в жестоком лице.   
– Хорошо, тебя убедит, если я скажу, что я и сам могу найти транспорт. Это создаст трудности, но это преодолимо. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, потому что ты мне не безразличен.  
– Допустим, ты меня убедил, – Николас подвигается к шпиону. – Но у меня есть условия. Первое, я не буду действовать в слепую, ты выложишь мне план побега. Второе, их мы тоже берем.  
– Если они согласятся.  
– Согласятся. Ты смог бы мне отказать? - со смехом О’Брайен направляется к их товарищам по несчастью.

 

_– Не обращай внимания, давно хотел, – шепчет Уильям Николасу, подходя сзади и обнимая его._  
Они на свободе. Сбежали, всё четверо, как и обещал полковник. Плана побега у Картрайта не было, вернее он сам был планом. Когда они подходили к порту, шпион просто открыл дверь отмычкой, на каком-то животном чутье провел их по всему кораблю, после чего им пришлось немного искупаться, но это были мелочи.   
Сейчас они направляются в Англию, но О’Брайен почти жалеет об этом. Каюта больше не держит их вместе, и ему кажется, что вот-вот из его жизни исчезнет нечто важное, нечто, что он впервые обрел. Он свободен и смотрит на волны, разбивающиеся о борт судна, но его переполняет непривычная грусть. Именно в этот момент Картрайт обнимает его, и всё в Николасе вопит о том, что, даже если они больше не увидятся, сейчас они так близко.   
О’Брайен не думает, он разворачивается и целует Уильяма, целует так, словно это его последний день на земле. Он должен показать, что это всерьез, он не хочет недопонимания между ними, и, судя по тому, как Картрайт отвечает, его между ними нет.  
– Ко мне в каюту, – хрипло шепчет О’Брайен.  
– Притормози, пират, – удивленно смеется полковник. – Что бы тебе ни говорили об английской аристократии, далеко не каждый полковник спит со своими или чужими лейтенантами, да и вообще с мужчинами. Я ещё не совсем привык к своим чувствам. Будет ложью сказать, что я не хочу, но я пока не готов к этому.  
Николасу удается подавить стон разочарования. Он не понимает этого человека. Скоро они будут в Англии, а ему нужно время! Неужели, всё-таки игра?  
О’Брайен выпускает полковника из объятий, поворачивается и снова смотрит на волны.  
– Кстати, не хотел бы ты какое-то время погостить у меня? – почти робко спрашивает Уильям, Николас так поражен, что резко оборачивается к нему. – Я уверен, что мне удастся договориться с нужными людьми.  
– Я…  
– К тому же, - полковник разом становится серьезен. – Я считаю, что у тебя огромный потенциал. Почему бы тебе не найти занятие поинтереснее. Опаснее, но интереснее. Сведения, которые я собираюсь сообщить своему командующему, могут запустить любопытную цепь событий, и тебе там самое место… вместе со мной, разумеется.  
«Вместе», это слово эхом отдается в голове О’Брайена, и он готов кричать от радости.  
– От таких предложений не отказываются, – улыбается Николас. – Но я надеюсь до этого получить, скажем, аванс. И терпение не входит в число моих добродетелей.  
– В число моих тоже, – отвечает Уильям и притягивает лейтенанта к себе. – Ты очень скоро в этом убедишься.  
– Я вижу, с поцелуями ты уже полностью свыкся?  
– Определенно, – с этим полковник впервые сам целует О’Брайена, и Николас думает о том, что он точно родился под счастливой звездой. Бандит, сумевший избежать петли. Офицер, которого впереди возможно ждет блистательная карьера. Мужчина, встретивший свою любовь там, где меньше всего ожидал, и, похоже, ту самую, настоящую, в которую он не очень-то верил.  
Николас улыбается.   
Шесть лет назад полковник Картрайт пообещал, добраться до Ника О’Брайена, и теперь последний был безмерно счастлив тому, что тот оказался человеком слова.  
Мерзавец его всё-таки заполучил, но и он заполучил этого мерзавца.  
И больше не отпустит его.  
Никогда.

 

Конец.

Написано в мае 2012.


End file.
